


Delicate

by Ritzykun



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Yuuki has Zero in her bedroom, away from Kaname's prying ears. She has him act as hers- and love her like only he can. (Guilty esque) [ZeKi]





	Delicate

Title: Delicate  
Series: Vampire Knight  
Paring: Zero/Yuuki Kuran  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: M  
Type: One Shot

\---

It was torture. Painful torture. Though her hand nearly stopped, his body screamed for more, apparent by the groan that followed when her fingers rubbed the head of his hard on making the color return to his face for a moment. His lips greedily met hers, and he kissed the other deep and rough, shoving his tongue past her lips and tangling it with her own. But he was far from satisfied with just a kiss. He wanted every inch of her and he'd claim it for himself.

Lips pulled apart from hers to skim down her neck and find her breasts that he could no longer ignore. Every time they pressed against him he felt her heart race and he wanted so badly to make her first time the best time it could be. And when her hand buried itself in his hair- he smirked, letting his tongue slither down, and back up again, gently sucking in one of her nipples. A delighted moan vibrated his lips as he tucked an arm under her waist to draw her closer, grinding his hips against hers in need of some relief.

He wouldn't let that bastard touch her anymore, she wasn't his. Yuuki belonged to Zero, who cared about family status, and Vampire blood? Zero didn't give things a second thought as he pressed against her, lying on the bed.

His shirt lay open, the female Vampire running one hand along his chest, rivulets of blood beading on his white skin. Her other hand, was preoccupied by the love that was beneath the Hunter's waist, fingers teasing and prodding. She wasn't going to let him get away, not yet.

Zero lay slack against the satin blood red sheets of the Kuran's bedding, Kaname gave Yuuki everything in lavish comforts and now Zero was enjoying those comforts with her. The smile on her face was almost intimidating, but- she was still Yuuki, no matter who's family she was, Zero still held her close. As a friend- and as a lover.

His lips opened as she pumped his begging length wrapped in her thin, delecate hand. She could do so much, to make him submit, and Yuuki was enamored that she saw him that way. Zero's head arched back as he twisted her wrist, and drug out the process of pleasuring him - her Hunter.

The way her name bubbled from his mouth, her eyes sparkled and she pushed her long hair behind her back. The hand against his chest dug hard, nails dragging bloody scratches on his skin. Seeing it bloom that way, only made her want more. To do more to him, and then make him do things to her when she felt satisfied.

"Yuuki..." Voice soft, yet thick with a husky tone, Zero glanced at her from his place on the bed. She leaned her head down upon his chest, hand still playing with the Hunter's thick shaft in her grip. The feeling of his drying blood on her cheek made her sigh contently.

Her hair ran over his skin, and the Hunter drew a shaky breath. He was almost there... "Yuuki.." he said again, more quickly, his fingers moving to squeeze her hips, and roll his own into and against her hand which held onto him still.

No, he couldn't. She wouldn't let him do it yet- she wasn't ready. Pushing up with her free hand, Yuuki sat against Zero's legs, her body curled and fingers slowly pulling up at Zero's hard length. His face screwed up at the feeling of her hand, and he moaned her name over and over.  
She decided Zero was a very good boy. And a good boy derserved a treat.

Her body, it was so lovely, so delicate. And yet Yuuki was ever changing in her actions as they were there, preforming the act. Pressing herself onto him, she felt her cheeks flush, and extended her neck to kiss Zero's neck, nipping at his flesh. The action made the Hunter flinch, but not attempt to shy away. He was alright with it- with them.

"Zero." His name was spoken softly as her eyes glittered red, her gaze roaming around his neck hungrily. He must've been the same, he was panting and not just due to being almost spent. His ears perked at the sound of her voice, and his chest rose and fell slightly, his breathing light.

Shifting slightly on the sheets, the rustling was the only sound in the dark, moonlit room. Arching his back as she pressed fingers against his shaft, Zero wanted release, his hands clawed at the red

In one fluid motion, it was done. Hand dropping from the thick shaft, she slid against the tip, and down, letting out a groan of her own. Then, she steadied herself on Zero's shoulders and their positions reversed. She now lay against the sheets, silver hair drifting toward her as their hands clasped together.

The movement was always a thing to get used to, and Zero wanted to take it slow. Moving back, he glanced down at her face, half hidden beneath waves of sweet chocolate. Her eyes bored into his, and he knew she could take it. Hips pushing forward, Yuuki wrapped her legs around the pale body she was staring at. She was smiling as he drove his body to join with hers, repeating the motions till he was in a rhythm.

The pace was good, and Yuuki soon spread her arms out and Zero wrapped them around his neck, holding her upright, as she began to partake from his neck. As the two were making love, Zero felt his stomach tighten, and his shaft pulse inside her. He soon released as she moved her lips from his neck and in a bloody kiss, they savored the end of their joining.

Settling down against the bed, the two were wrapped in each other's arms, eyes closed and happy. Finally, they had been able to do the act forbidden by Kaname, and wanted by them both. Settling deeper into a drowsy state, the two curled up close, falling asleep till morning.


End file.
